1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding for an automotive front glass (i.e. a windshield molding) and a molding apparatus therefor and more particularly to a molding to be fitted into the gap formed between the peripheral edge of an automotive front glass and a window frame of an automotive body in order to fill up the gap and simultaneously decorate the gap portion.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 20, a molding of the sort recently used for a front glass (hereinafter called simply the `molding`) is such that the side moldings 62a fitted to both sides of a front glass 61 are provided with rainwater guide grooves 63, respectively.
The rainwater guide grooves 63 are provided so as to prevent rainwater from sticking to the front glass 61 during traveling and then scattering and hence penetrating into the driver's seat and also to prevent the visibility range from being obstructed by the rainwater sticking to the front glass 61.
However, since the side molding 62a fitted with the rainwater guide groove 63 is not usable in the upper portion of the front glass 61, an additional upper molding 62b without such a rainwater guide groove 63 is fabricated and coupled to the side moldings 62a by means of corner joints 64. As a result, the conventional molding has been composed of five parts: two side moldings 62a, one upper molding 62b and two corner joints 64.
Consequently, the conventional construction stated above results in an increased number of parts and thus an increase in the amount of labor for assembly, thereby increasing production costs. Moreover, as it is hard to make luster and color tones of the corner joints 64 strictly harmonize with those of the side and upper moldings 62a, 62b, the external appearance deteriorates as the junctions become easily recognizable. In addition, there is formed a gap between the corner joint 64 and each of the moldings 62a, 62b and the gaps tend to allow damage to develop.